Automotive manufacturers are continuously increasing the use of electronic systems, including sensors and automated sensing technologies, to improve safety applications and vehicle performance. For example, sensors can be used to measure data about the surroundings of a vehicle, which in turn can be used to control or automate driving functions. Thus, sensors, and the actuators that control the sensors, must be accurate and reliable to provide optimal vehicle performance.
In addition to the increasing use of sensors, many vehicles are configured for information exchange using wireless vehicle communication, for example, Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V), Vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I), and Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X) communication. Vehicles can use wireless vehicle communication to share sensor data. However, to share sensor data in a useful and reliable manner using wireless vehicle communication, vehicles must work cooperatively to acquire and transmit sensor data.